MOUSE MODELS CORE D PROJECT SUMMARY The objective of the Cleveland DDRCC Mouse Models Core is to provide a comprehensive set of cost-effective services and shared resources to DDRCC investigators that augments their performance of in vivo studies focused on the pathogenesis of Digestive Inflammation/Tumorigenesis and Liver Disease/Metabolism. The overall goal of this Core is to provide centralized mouse modeling services that will enhance the pace of in vivo digestive disease-related research at Case Western Reserve University and the Cleveland Clinic Lerner Research Institute and provide communal, cost-effective access to unique mouse models on intestinal inflammation and liver disease, thus resulting in new research projects, funding opportunities, and collaborations in these areas of investigation. During the past funding cycle, the Core has been successful, with an increase in the number of Core users and several important publications supported by the Core. The Cleveland DDRCC Mouse Models Core achieves these goals through the following specific aims: (1) Provide experimental cohorts of SAMP1/YitFc and TNF?ARE mice to Center members, other DDRCCs, and the US scientific community; (2) Educate, consult, and train DDRCC investigators in the use of various mouse modeling techniques; (3) Provide high-resolution murine video endoscopy with well-validated scoring of intestinal inflammation and colonic tumors; (4) Quantify murine intestinal inflammation by 3-D stereomicroscopy with assessment of myeloperoxidase activity; and (5) Interface with the Case Mouse Metabolic Phenotyping Center to support DDRCC investigators performing murine metabolic studies and provide joint educational programs on new technologies available for the study of murine inflammatory and metabolic diseases. The DDRCC Mouse Models Core Steering Committee meets monthly to discuss operational issues. The Core presents its operations to the DDRCC Executive Committee at their quarterly meetings to evaluate the effectiveness of existing services against the evolving needs of the DDRCC membership so that the Core brings the most benefit to the Center members and the scientific themes of the Cleveland DDRCC. Thus, the Mouse Models Core benefits DDRCC members by providing a combination of uniquely available resources and cost-effective services that facilitate the development of research related to digestive diseases in the Cleveland scientific community and beyond.